


No More Fears

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Fears [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: A bunch of yogscast series mixed together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Platonic Lewis/Simon, RoboDwarf bruh, SoI is in here too, Yoglabs, and yes we started with that yoglabs episode, that undertale reference in chapter 7, yoglabs neck microchips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thought today was just going to be an ordinary day at work. Which really meant that a bunch of unordinary things would happen. He didn't expect to be breaking into a testificate BBQ. He didn't expect to learn about their plans to kill Lewis's master clone, along with his own. He didn't plan to take the place of that master clone. He watched as Lewis hesitated to hit the button, curious. Lewis had never been this hesitant about anything relating to anyone's well-being. </p><p>Lewis didn't want to do it. He knew what would happen that day. He didn't even want to wake up that morning. But if he didn't do it, the Deal would be broken, and they would die. Simon had come too close to stopping Him without even trying. Having finally decided what to do, he pressed the button, waited for Simon to be fully suspended, and stormed towards His office. He had had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More Fears

**Simon POV**

I watched my master clone fall to the ground, and quickly pounced onto Rildenstern. I hit him once with Big Bertha, and Lewis shot him down as he tried to run, but it was too late. The clone was dead. I looked at Lewis. I saw the look of sadness in his eyes. I wondered what he was so sad about. We could just make another clone of me and put it in there, right? But as Lewis told me I had to take the master clone’s place, I saw him falling apart inside. I gave him one last friendly hug, and stepped into the pod. I could see his hesitation, and I wondered what he was waiting for. The glass slid down around me before he even stepped towards the terminal. He put his hand on the glass for a moment, and suddenly there was a look of determination in his face. Right as he pushed the button, I noticed a robot behind him. “What's that?” I said. “Is that a robo-” And everything went black.

**Lewis POV**

I hadn't wanted this to happen. When I made the Deal, I thought I would make the two of us safe. Sure, I might be labeled as a traitor by the rest of the world, but I could see what our journey was doing to Simon. He couldn't handle it. And with the death of KP, I could see it was draining him emotionally as well. So I met up with Him, and we talked out a deal. The Deal, to be more specific. But Simon had come close to breaking one of the most major terms of the Deal without even knowing it. So He said Simon needed to be punished. To forget. He told me the plan. I knew that all of this was going to happen. I knew Simon would be fine, even if he didn't remember much. I knew that Duncan, Hannah, Sips, Sjin and Rythian would all still hate me for what I had done. I decided that I would finish this. So without a single regret, I walked up to the terminal and hit the button. As soon as Simon was suspended, I picked up his Big Bertha from the ground where it had been dropped at some point, and walked towards His office. I was ending this today, with no more fears.


	2. Zeta Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 2! I probably won't be able to make a chapter tomorrow, so I could release 2 today or 2 on Saturday.

**??? POV**

I looked at Agent J from out of the corner of my eye. "You ready, Agent R?" he says. "Always ready." I replied. I had been ready for years. We were part of the Zeta squad, or as the government liked to call us, the Anti-Yoglabs squad. Yoglabs had been quiet recently, so we were supposed to sneak in, locate Xephos, follow him around for a while, stealthily, of course, and find out what they were up to. We were approaching the site quickly, in our stealth jet, and prepared to parachute. As soon as we were over the door, we jumped, and landed firmly on top of the lab. "How will we get in?" Agent J asked, and I pulled out my wand. "Of course you have one of those on you." He sighed. I pulled the green crystal that was the Excavation focus out of my pocket, and screwed it onto the tip. Then, I pointed it towards the dirt, and began to dig. After a few moments, I had gotten into a vent."Let's go!" I said, and jumped into the hole. He followed after a short hesitation. We crawled through the vent until we saw a vent door. I peeked through, and saw Xephos storming in the direction we were going. I didn't see Honeydew with him, and wondered where he was. He was almost always with Xephos or in his office. "The target has been located, but there is no sign of Honeydew." I said. Agent J's only reply was "Must be in his office." I shrugged, and continued moving. There was only one door down the hall that Xephos had gone down, so that had to be where he was. We had stalled too long thinking about Honeydew. We reached the vent door in the room just in time to see something we never expected. Lewis 'Xephos' Brindley was holding a very large sword and preparing to stab a dark cloaked man. And we thought that this person was going to leave him alone once they made 'the Deal'. Apparently, we were wrong. "Agent R, is that-" Agent J began to say, before the cloaked man turned around and shot a pig at us with some strange rocket launcher thing.

**Xephos POV**

I'm sure that all the testificates looking at me could see my anger. As I headed towards His office, I knew I probably wouldn't survive this. I walked up to his secretary and demanded to be let in. "Sorry, Xephos," was her response."I can't let you in. You don't have another appointment with Him for another 2 days." I pulled out the Big Bertha. "Right this way!" She said, terror lacing her voice. I entered the office. "I've had enough of your games!" I said. "What about our Deal, Lewis?" He replied. "Screw the Deal, Israphel! I want the next clone of Simon, and then I want you to let me go!" I prepared to attack him, but he suddenly turned around and fired a pig launcher at a vent. I couldn't believe who fell out. It was Duncan and Rythian.


	3. Shadows of Israphel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's tomorrow's chapter!

**Lewis POV**

Well that was... Surprising to say the least. But while he was staring, Israphel swiftly pulled a lever, opening the trap doors all around His desk, dropping the three of them into the Yoglabs incinerator! Rythian pulled out a wand, created a platform below them, grabbed me, created a hole in the wall, and pulled me through, Duncan following close behind. "Why did you save me?" I asked. "We saw you standing up to Israphel. We want to know why." Duncan responded.

"He made me do something terrible to Simon."

"Why did you betray Minecraftia in the first place?"

"I wanted to help Simon. He was slowly deteriorating on the inside. I didn't want him to be hurt anymore." And with that, I walked ahead of them. "Paul?" I heard Rythian say into his coms device. I kept on walking, staring at Duncan, wondering if he still remembered what Israphel had made me do to him.

**Rythian POV**

I just don't get it. Xephos doesn't seem like the world-hating 'demon' everyone in the world made him out to be. He did what he did to save a friend. And he wanted to end it. I'm going to talk to him about it again after I request a pick-up. "Paul?" I said into my headset. Paul 'Sjin' Sykes was Zeta team's artillery expert and best pals with our smooth-talker, Chris 'Sips' Lovasz. "'Sup Rythian!" He replied. 

"I've been talking to Xephos an-"

"Wait, hold on a minute, did you say that you were  _talking_ to the target!? What are you doing!?"

"We were compromised by the true leader of Yoglabs, Israphel. Xephos was fighting His power. I'm requesting a pick-up for the three of us. He has answers that we need. Can you send Hannah here with room for three?" 

"Alright, hold for a moment. Sips! Send Hannah to Yoglabs to pick up Rythian and Dunc with room for an extra passenger! Thanks! Alright, she'll be there soon."

"Thanks"

"Brindley." I said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he replied.

"Why did you attack Israphel? The full story, please."

"He made me let Simon's master clone in the CloneSec program be terminated so he had to be put in to replace it. He had come too close to finding the only way to defeat Him."

"So that means a fresh clone should be popping up any moment now." I asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"Where?"

"Should be in his office."

"Hey Sjin?" I said into my comms unit. "There's a slight change of plans." And Xephos grinned at me. Just like old times.

**Simon POV**

Ugh... Where am I? The last thing I remember is eating a Jaffa cake at Swampy's place. I just helped him save it from... What was his name? Lehparsi? Something like that. Why am I on a bed under some strange machine? Why can't I remember where I am, or what this place is? Where's Lewis? "Hello, Simon." I heard a voice say. "Come with me," the voice continued. "Or Lewis dies."


	4. Those Who Have Been Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on I'm going to try and update every week day. Anyways, here's chapter 4!

**Lewis POV**

As we approached Simon's office through the vents, I glanced at Duncan. He had the most serious look I had ever seen on his face. Then again, I haven't seen him for years. "When we get there," Rythian began. "You'll need to go in alone."

"What?!" I responded.

"We don't know what he'll remember, or if Israphel has planted lies in his head."

"Can you at least give me a gun then?"

"We don't know if we can trust you yet. You still have your sword, right?"

"Yes, I do! And it's Simon's sword, not mine!" I reached into my pocket to pull it out, only to find it wasn't there. "Aw crap! It's not here!"

"That's unfortunate." Duncan chimed in.

"Is this it?" Rythian asked before I could lash out at him.

"Yeah! He should be here by now, though..."

"Go look around." was Rythian's reply, before he shoved me through the vent door. I landed on my back. His office wasn't nearly as messy as usual. I walked towards his secret Jaffa room, and entered it. Under the machine, sitting neatly folded on the bed, was a note. I picked it up and unfolded it. I dropped it the second I finished reading it. It confirmed my fear. The note had read:  _The Deal has been broken. Simon is mine now. ~Israphel_

I dropped to the floor crying. I heard the sound of the vent door opening, and soft voices speaking from the other room. The fake machinery blocking the room was knocked down, and my two former friends entered the room.

**Rythian POV**

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely hadn't been this. Everyone in the world had assumed that Xephos was heartless, but if you can cry, you can't be heartless. I picked up the note beside him, and read it. Suddenly there was banging on the door to the office. I put my hand on Xephos' shoulder, and said "Come on. We'll come back to get him soon. But right now, we need to leave." And as he stood up, one last year fell from his eye, then he climbed into the vent, me following close behind.

**Simon POV**

This was Him. This was the man we had been fighting. He captured me somehow, and told me that if I didn't do everything He told me to, Lewis would die. He told me I had to undergo a surgery to make me more effective at what would be my new job. I agreed, if he would tell me where Lewis was. As I laid on the table, the pain I began to feel was so strong that I passed out immediately.


	5. RoboDwarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating last week, I was celebrating Thanksgiving. But now its time to get back on schedule.

**Lewis POV**

As the helicopter approached, I was dreading getting in. I was not excited at all to hear what Hannah thought of me now. After everything I have donever, she must hate me. As the chopper landed, Rythian tells me not to worry, and that she  _probably_ wouldn't glare at me too much. We entered the vehicle, and Hannah looked back, glaring at me, and said "Hey Xeph. Long time no see." I just rolled my eyes, and we took off. "Hey Brindley." Rythian says and I look at him. "Why don't you stop sitting around and put those eyes of yours to use. Keep lookout." Hannah sends him a glare, and he heads up to the front seat where they quietly begin to argue.

**Rythian POV**

"What on Earth are you doing?" Hannah asks me. "Why do you trust him so much?"

"He's had it just as bad as us," I reply. "Maybe worse."

"He chose to let Israphel win!"

"Only to save Simon!"

"Well look what that got him!" She yelled, furious. I looked in the back seat. Brindley was shrinking away, but then his eyes move, looking in a different direction. "Um..." He cleared his throat and yelled. "INCOMING!"

**Simon POV**

Lewis is okay. That's a relief, but I still don't know where he is. My whole body feels weird. When I look down, I look like I'm wearing a suit of armor. But I am quickly told by Israphel that "This is your new robotic body. I need you to grab this grenade launcher, and blow up a rebel helicopter." I somehow fly out of the strange lab and towards the direction He says the chopper is in. _Just remember,_ I hear in my head, and begin to freak out. _If you screw up, I can blow up the microchip in your neck. That's how I'm talking to you, by the way. Don't freak out._ "Okay," I say. "What 'm I doing again?"  _Blowing up that copter._ He says, so I lift my weapon, and fire. But then I hear a very familiar voice yell "INCOMING!" and I knew I had screwed up. "LEWIS!" I yelled, hoping the vehicle had maneuvered out of the way. It hadn't.


	6. Man Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't being told to kill his best friend.

**Lewis POV**

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the missile hit. The chopper began to sink, and before something hit my head, I could have sworn I heard Simon yell my name. But that couldn't be, he was with Israphel, right?

**Rythian POV**

Somehow, I managed to avoid getting hit by any stray parts, but I can't say the same for anyone else. I grabbed the controls out of Hannah's hands and attempted to stabilize the copter, but I wasn't able. "Stupid Yoglabs weaponry!" I yelled to myself. For some reason, our assailant stopped firing upon us. I grabbed my radio. "PAUL!" I screamed into it. "What's wrong, R-Dog?" "If you were paying attention to the remote monitoring software, you would know that the chopper has been hit by a Yoglabs missile!" "Oh shit! Here, I'll request an emergency pickup when you guys crash. I'll use the trackers in your suits to find you." "Gre-" That was when I learned how it felt to be in the front half of a helicopter crashing.

**Simon POV**

What have I done?  _Relax Simon. That wasn't Lewis._ I did not believe this terrible person at all.  _I said calm down! C'mon, why would I lie to you? I gave youthat sick new robotic body!_  Well, I don't trust you! _You know what? You're useless now. Neck chip self destruct in 10._ Oh shit!  _9._ _8\. 7. 6. 5. 4._ Hold on!  ~~ __~~ __ _3._ I reached behind my neck and felt for the chip.  _2._ There it is!  _1._ I pulled as hard as I could.  ** _DIE_**

** __ ** __******** ******Lewis POV**

"Augh." As I woke up, memories slowly came back. "Shit." I listened carefully to see if anyone else survived. I heard strained breathing to my right. I looked and saw an unconscious Duncan missing half his arm. "Jesus Christ, Duncan!" I grabbed the radio off his belt. "Hello? Sjin!? Sips? Is anyone there? This is Lewis using Duncan's radio. He's in a really bad condition!" As I said this, only one thought went through my mind. This was all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long, but I'm back and planning to update this story at least once a week until it's done, then I'll take a break from it and maybe work on my FNaF story.


	7. Alone and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis, Rythian, and Duncan are left for dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole chapter is in 3rd Person POV.

'This is all my fault...' Lewis thought as no response came from the radio in his hand. He heard an explosion in the distance, probably just more parts of the helicopter. He remembered hearing something about a tracking device in the Zeta Squad suits, so he searched for the one in Duncan's suit, only to find it broken. As soon as he had escaped from the shadow of Israphel, he felt even more alone than before. Suddenly, he heard a groan nearby, and found Rythian.

"Rythian!" Lewis screamed.

"Oh. Hey Brindley..."

He seemed mostly fine, but Lewis had to get him out of the flaming cockpit. Lewis found a fire extinguisher, and used it to put out enough of the fire for Rythian to exit.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Lewis asked frantically.

"Yeah, on my belt, why?"

"Oh thank God! Duncan has a severe arm injury!"

" How bad is i- holy shit!"

Lewis quickly bandaged the arm as best he could. Suddenly, noise came from Rythian's side.

"This is Agent Zoeya of the Zeta Squad broadcasting on all networks. We are sad to announce that Agents R, H, and D of the Zeta Squad have perished in a daring escape from Yoglabs with none other than Lewis Brindley. We had our trusted soldier Ridge search the wreckage to find 4 burnt corpses. We will all mourn them."

Lewis quickly grabbed the radio and said "We're alive! Please help us!

...

But nobody came


	8. Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't forget

**Simon POV**

Right as I threw the microchip, it exploded, leaving my ears ringing. I heard a robotic voice in my head say  _YOGLABS MICROCHIP YOG-14 NOT FOUND. INITIATING FACTORY RESET._ Shit! That's not good. I have to hold on! I can't forget! Lewis! I will never forget you! I can't. I just can't. No! I won't! I won't forget!

**Flashback**

_"Hey Simon! Check out this sweet new Yoglabs space travel technology!" Lewis says._

_"Sick! I want to go to the moon! And dig holes!" I reply. "Can I bring a piggu?"_

_"Oh Simon!"_

 

_"Simon, do you like guns?"_

_"There you go, Simon, your very own dragon."_

_"Simon, check out our new dimensional doors!"_

_"Look at all those testificates swimming around!"_

_"Simon, let's go to BuyKEA!"_

_"Simon, check out this new bacteria!"_

_"Using our new technology, you can absorb the souls of the creatures you kill, and transform into them."_

_"Simon, the only way we can replace your old master clone is to put you in as a the new one."_

_"Come with me, Simon. Or Lewis dies."_

_"INCOMING!"_

"Goodbye, Friend."

I can feel my memories slowly fade away as I scrawl " _don't forget"_ on to a picture of Lewis I had in my pocket. If I ever do something right, it has to be this. Come on, me!

Don't forget.

Just, please.

Don't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kind of disappointing. I wanted this to be the last chapter of this part, and I wanted it to be in a separate chapter from a Lewis and Co. POV.


End file.
